Days like These
by Incomparable-Insanity
Summary: - "Ron hated Mondays. But maybe this Monday can be an exception..." - Ron/Hermione. One-shot. Christmas-themed.


A Ron/Hermione fic for Christmas.

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Ms. JKR.

- -

**Days like These**

Today was going to be one of those days where you wish you could just lie in bed, sleeping or day dreaming. Ron Weasley wanted to do that, to lie on his fore-poster and day dream all day. But no, he had to wake up and get to classes like every single day – mind, the holidays don't count – at Hogwarts. He rubbed at his eyes as he pulled trousers on and donned his robes.

His best mate, Harry, was already up and was tying his shoe laces together. He glanced over his shoulder, muttered a quick 'good morning' to Ron and turned back to stand. He got his books and bags and then dusted his shoulders.

"What's up, mate? Not a neat freak now, are we?" Ron said, though a bit groggy as he smiled wryly at Harry. The boy returned it with a sheepish grin. He pushed his glasses up and began his way towards the door. Ron slowly followed as Dean Thomas, one of their roommates, waved at them saying he'd see them down at Breakfast.

Harry seemed to be hurrying; he took the stairs two steps at a time, his hand gliding on the polished wooden rails, his face slightly happier and lighter than usual. Ron stopped at mid-step and looked at Harry's retreating back. "What's the worry, Harry?" Ron called as Harry's head snapped in his direction; the emerald-eyed boy missed a few couple of steps and stumbled onto the landing. He picked himself up and took the fallen books back onto his hands and opened his mouth to speak, then closed it. "Nothing. It can't hurt anyone to look forward to classes, can it?" Harry said as he passed a few third years.

"You sound like Hermione." Ron frowned, "And what's to look forward to? It's Monday. We have all the horrible subjects lined up. Double Defence against the Dark Arts with Umbridge, Double Potions with Snape, and History of Magic with Professor Binns." He read through his schedule and let out a groan. Ron did not like Monday's. Nor did he like the teachers on that certain day.

Ron looked around once more as Harry hurriedly shuffled towards the portrait hole. "S'not that bad, really, Ron." He grinned and after a second, climbed out of their common room. Ron followed him, albeit a bit lazily, and was looking behind him. The only good thing on his mind was food. Breakfast was always lazy but the food was great. There was something with him and food that made life at Hogwarts bearable – of course, his friends counted for that, too.

As they neared the main staircase, he paused on top and looked down at Harry who was already at the entrance of the Great Hall. Harry was talking. Was talking to someone, someone Ron could've never imagined – the thought that he and Harry were even talking without flying insults at each other was beyond Ron. Then, something else made the gangly teen pale, his eyes wide. Harry was just smiling, a bit shyly, when Draco Malfoy leaned forward to whisper something into his ear. He could see from his view that Harry was blushing and shook his head. The pair entered the Great Hall together and Ron, dazed and confused, walked down the steps.

At the foot of the steps, however, he stopped. He was hit and was somewhat half-tackled by a figure with bushy brown hair. He felt her arms lock around his neck as she drew her head back to kiss him. Hermione stepped back, blushing slightly, and then smiled. Her eyes darted to the ceiling where magical mistletoe hang. Ron flushed a deep red as Hermione just offered her hand out for him to take. Feeling that it would certainly not be a boring Monday if it started like so, Ron took Hermione's hand and gripped it tight into his.

"So does this mean--?" Ron was cut off as Hermione kissed him on the cheek.

"Mistletoe..." She whispered shyly, looking up at the ceiling once more.

Ron was the same color as his hair as Hermione flushed pink again. "Good morning, Hermione." He greeted her. She smiled at him broadly as she squeezed his hand. Together they walked to the last day of classes before Holiday Breaks, holding each other's hands as Ron thought - - Monday's weren't really that bad...

- -

Ahh. It seemed to have gone nowhere, yeah? Oh well.

Hints of some Drarry, yeah? :3

(A Harry/Draco fic would be up by tomorrow as well as a single (or somewhat) Harry fic, too.)

Happy holidays all.


End file.
